


It's already too late.

by bluecarrot



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Hamburr, M/M, Meet-Cute, Tumblr Prompt, Walk Into A Bar, because i forget about him, except Lafayette, please let's go home, sorry Gil, the whole squad is there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 18:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9455435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluecarrot/pseuds/bluecarrot
Summary: burr meets hamilton; their friends areappalled.from the prompt "please, let's go home" and the Mountain Goats songNo Children-- per request.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pensiveVisionary (hamburr)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamburr/gifts).



> written 24 January 2017.

It was love at first sight.

The first time Alexander saw Aaron Burr, he fell madly in love with him.

 

 

"Who is that? Tell me it's a regular. Tell me you at least know his name."

Mulligan looked up -- saw who Burr meant -- and said nothing, with his trademark stillness.

_"Herc."_

"Bad news."

Burr looked again. The man had his head down, finger dropping into his beer, laughing at whatever was going on. "He's beautiful."

"Stay away from him," said Mulligan.

 

 

"He's beautiful," said Alex. "He's _perfect._ "

"He's trouble. Don't you know him? Keep your distance. That's Aaron Burr."

Alex wrinkled his nose. "Who?"

Laurens dropped into a chair and leaned in, speaking more quietly over the noise. "You know him. Prodigy of Princeton college. Set to graduate in two. He's moving even faster than you."

"Shut up. I had other stuff going on. What's wrong with him?"

 

 

"He's crazy -- that's what's wrong with him. Reckless. He dropped out to join the army, changed his mind, and came back. They weren't real happy about it, but he's got connections. He even scraped an Honorable Discharge off them."

"Impressive. Didn't he know there's a war going on?"

"Apparently," said Hercules, "he forgot."

 

 

"He's wily. Never commits to anything. That's not a _challenge_ , Alex."

"Sounds like it."

"Alexander, no --"

 

 

"Sit down, Burr. What are you going to do? What are you thinking?"

"I've had enough of thinking." Standing, he finished his drink -- and was just setting it down at the bar when someone tapped on his shoulder.

 

 

"Aaron Burr! _Sir_."

Burr blinked; then he smiled. "Hello. Am I supposed to know you?"

"Not yet. But you will."

"Is that a threat or a compliment?" He was still smiling.

"Neither," said Alex, flushing lightly along his cheekbones. "Both. You're even prettier up close."

"You move fast."

"I know what I want, Burr. Are you gonna give it to me?"

Burr tilted his head back; he was still smiling. "I didn't peg you as a bottom."

Alex laughed in real delight. "Clever boy. I'm not -- but we can play switch, if you like. You ready?"

"I might make you wait for it."

"I hate waiting."

"Even better. Your place?"

"Oh, yes. Please. Let's _go_."

**Author's Note:**

> oh my freaking god  
> tumblr  
> @littledeconstruction


End file.
